


The Mouths of Sirion

by Narya_Flame



Series: Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: A summery mood board inspired by the great delta on the Bay of Balar.
Series: Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879828
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Mouths of Sirion




End file.
